


Bending Before Breaking

by Lavavulture



Series: The Sea Is Changeless (But People Are Not Fish) [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kink meme prompt]  The Inquisitor and his companions are captured by bad guys, who select Iron Bull and force him to fuck Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Before Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck or die is one of my favorite kinks so I couldn't pass this prompt up. Obviously a little more angst would have been more appropriate but I have a hard time passing up a punchline. Please enjoy.

The ambush caught them all unaware, which was the definition of an ambush but the Iron Bull knew he should have been on top of it. His fears that he was losing his touch since becoming a Tal-Vashoth seemed more appropriate now that he was sitting in an iron cage, his wrists circled with magical cuffs as he watched the Venatori slavers put an unconscious Lavellan into a neighboring cage with Varric. 

They were gentler with him than Bull thought they would be and at first he’d suspected they knew who the Inquisitor was. However he was beginning to realize that they just thought Lavellan was a more valuable catch than the rest of them.

There was no gentleness on display as they searched Cole. He’d fought like a hellcat when Lavellan went down and as one of the men tried to pry his mouth open to look at his teeth, Cole bit down hard on his finger.

“Fasta vass!” Another man backhanded Cole hard across the face with his gauntleted hand, slicing a long cut across his cheek and knocking his hat to the ground. Cole cried out in surprised pain.

Iron Bull growled low in his throat and gripped the bars of his cage. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that.”

“Did he sever it, Titus? I’ll rip his teeth from his mad head!” The man who had hit Cole tried to look at the wound.

“Enough, Aulus,” Titus said, examining his wounded hand for a moment before wrapping it up. “The elf mage is worth enough. We don’t need to bother with this brat.”

“I’d rethink that if I were you,” Varric said quickly. “That kid is the illegitimate son of the Comte Godard with a simple Fereldan prostitute. He’s very protective of him.”

“He didn’t do a great job of looking out for him, did he?” Titus scoffed but took another long look at Cole. Iron Bull didn’t like the leer on his face as he eyed Cole’s body. The Venatori shrugged. “Throw him in with the savage. Someone might spend some coin for him. There are all kinds in the world.”

Cole was still dazed as they dragged him over and threw him in the cage with Bull. The cut on his face was less deep than the Iron Bull had feared. He carefully took a rag from the dirt floor and wiped away the blood. Cole focused his eyes on him, wide and frightened.

“Don’t worry, Kid. It’ll just leave a little scar. Girls love scars.” Iron Bull tried to smile comfortingly at him but he knew it came out more like a grimace.

“Burning and blinding, the tools are already hot. They’ll start with all the tender parts first, make him safe and then useful,” Cole whispered in a rush.

“Let’s not do that right now, okay?” Bull knew what the Venatori did with Qunari slaves. He didn’t need a reminder.

“Are you sure you want to put the brat with that savage? He’ll be ruined before we get to the Coast.” One of the men laughed, the sound pointed and lewd.

Titus’s eyes glinted at the idea. “That might teach him some manners. And we’re not cruel men. Why not let the beast have some fun before he’s castrated?”

Iron Bull ignored their jeering encouragement and that unwelcome confirmation that they were planning on taking away his favorite body part. He would gore himself to death before he’d let that happen.

“How would you?” Cole asked, his voice still small. “The horns wouldn’t bend that way.”

“Come on, beast.” Titus came close to the bars of the cage and sneered. “Let’s see you enjoy yourself while you can.”

“You shouldn’t push him like that,” Varric said, his countenance still so calm that Iron Bull only knew he was desperate because he knew him so well. “He’s just as likely to kill the kid and then go crazy with bloodlust. You’d never be able to hold him.”

Iron Bull let his face fall into a savage snarl at the words and snapped his teeth at the man in front of him. Titus backed up quickly and then looked around to his watchful men. His back straightened and his face hardened. He nodded to a couple of men who went over to Varric’s cage and grabbed him. They pulled him flush to the bars and held a knife to his throat.

“I think I’m tired of your quick mouth, dwarf. We can’t even sell you so mind your tongue before you lose it.” Titus came back to the Iron Bull’s cage, although he stood a bit farther away this time. “What do you say, savage? Why don’t you give my men a little treat and show them the famed Qunari prowess? We protect our women from it so few have even seen an ox-man’s big prick.”

“Sounds like you’re the one gagging to see it. I don’t mind giving it to you, Vint. It’s all the same when you have them on their stomach.” Iron Bull leered, framing his body against the cage so that it hid Cole from view. 

“So you’ll have no problem rutting that feral brat. Let’s see it.” Titus crossed his arms.

“No,” Iron Bull said flatly, all humor gone from his voice. He may be a savage now but he wasn’t that kind.

Titus pursed his lips. “Perhaps you misunderstood me. You can fuck him or I’ll kill the worthless dwarf and let my men have the brat. They’ve been so long without a woman. It’s all the same when you have them on their stomach, right?”

“Don’t hurt Varric!” Cole burst out suddenly, pushing his way under Iron Bull’s arm to grip the iron bars in desperation. “I’ll do what you want, gasping, tearing, on my knees! You want me to beg for you! I will!”

“Kid, don’t,” Varric managed out before a soldier yanked his head against the bars hard.

Titus was staring at Cole openly now and Iron Bull saw that he was reconsidering what he wanted to do. Iron Bull came to the only decision he could.

“All right,” Iron Bull said casually, letting his arm slide down and grip Cole. He pulled him up against his chest, his back long and lean. “I’ll fuck him. It makes no difference to me.”

“Of course,” Titus said after a heated moment. “No difference at all.”

The leader settled back onto a rock and gestured to them. The rest of his men gathered around, some more enthusiastically than others. Iron Bull looked over and saw that Varric had his eyes closed tightly, all trace of his cool demeanor gone.

“Right,” Iron Bull said quietly. Cole was trembling violently in his arms. He let his mouth fall close to his ear. “It’s going to be okay, Kid. I’m going to take care of you.”

Cole closed his own eyes and pressed back firmly against him. “Don’t let them hurt Varric.”

“No one’s getting hurt here. Except them when I get out of this cage.” Iron Bull contemplated the lean body in front of him. He’d had all kinds of people over the years, from experienced whores to blushing virgins. However he’d never fucked a spirit that was trying to be a person. He wasn’t even sure Cole could feel desire. 

“The blonde girl on the hill blushed everywhere but she was so scared. It took hours to unwrap her, hours of teasing before she could have it inside.” Cole’s trembling grew worse.

“Good times,” Iron Bull murmured, kissing his thin neck softly.

“We don’t have hours,” Cole said and turned around. He pushed Iron Bull back a bit and dropped to his knees, to the delight of the crowd. Iron Bull stared down at Cole in shock as he fumbled with his belt. Finally Iron Bull’s massive flaccid cock was freed from his pants. Behind them the men murmured. 

If he’d expected Cole to be surprised at his size he would have been disappointed. He immediately gripped it in his shaking hands, stroking lightly along it. Iron Bull hardened almost embarrassingly fast under Cole’s clever fingers. 

“Fuck, Kid,” Iron Bull said, stunned at the ease with which he touched him so intimately. He wondered if Cole was just nesting in his mind, drawing on his wealth of sexual experience in order to know what to do. If that was the case, Iron Bull regretted sending Candy up to his room. He should have just gone there himself.

“I’m happy that I met Marguerite. She’s bright and kind. You helped me help.” Cole leaned up and licked tentatively at the head of Iron Bull’s cock. He contemplated it for a moment and doubt clouded his pointed face. “I don’t think it will fit in my mouth.”

“Fasta vass,” Titus muttered, his hands stiff on his knees.

“That’s okay, it takes practice,” Iron Bull said and then felt like shit. Cole wasn’t exploring his sexuality, he was trying to get him ready to rape him in front of dangerous strangers.

“You’re not bad, The Iron Bull,” Cole assured him.

Iron Bull narrowed his eye and pulled Cole to his feet. He’d be fed to a dragon before he’d let the kid do all the work here. He didn’t care how many bastards were watching. He was the Iron Bull and he was going to make sure Cole loved this. 

He pulled Cole into a rough kiss. After an unresponsive moment a switch flipped in Cole and he kissed him back, his sweet tongue finding Iron Bull’s like he’d been doing this for years. Iron Bull pressed his weight against him, his hard cock rubbing into the soft fabric of Cole’s shirt. With an impatient growl Iron Bull helped pull Cole’s shirt over his head. Cole was thin but he had broad shoulders and a rogue’s ropy, muscular body. 

Iron Bull fastened his teeth on Cole’s shoulder, sucking lightly. He was rewarded with a breathy gasp and he felt something in him thrill. He’d been so afraid that Cole wouldn’t feel anything from this and that he would have to take him cold and unresponsive.

“Do you like this, Kid?” Iron Bull asked as he slid his thumb over one nipple. He liked a bit of biting there himself but not everybody was impressed by it.

“I don’t know,” Cole said but he was arching into Iron Bull’s caress. “It makes my stomach tight.”

“Tight is good.” Iron Bull breathed in Cole’s smell, faintly metallic like the Fade but warm and musky in a way that reminded him of the tavern. He let his hands fall down to Cole’s pants and after a moment of hesitation he pulled them down. He tried to push awareness of the men watching them out of his head as he eyed Cole’s half-hard erection. It was long and thick, with a pink flush to it that made the Iron Bull want to close his mouth around it and draw out more of those little cries. 

No time. He slid his hand over it once, reluctantly pulling it away when Cole moaned fully. He kissed Cole again, sucking on his tongue as a demonstration of what he wished he had all night to do. He pulled back and whispered sternly, “Close your eyes. Don’t open them until I tell you no matter what I do.”

Cole nodded, flushed and dazed. Iron Bull took a deep breath and turned him around so that he was facing the bars. He didn’t want Cole to see the men while he did this. He arranged Cole so that he was bending over and he went down to one knee. He doubted the bastards would give him anything to ease the way for a frightened virgin so he would have to make the best of it.

Iron Bull was an ass man, no doubt about it, and Cole had a pretty sweet one. Pale and round, it went red easy when Iron Bull gripped his cheeks. Even though he doubted Cole would ever want him to touch him after this his mind went wild with the possibilities of marking him, biting and spanking. He’d be gentle, of course, but he knew how to make it hurt so good.

“Oh,” Cole said, his eyes closed tight. “Please.”

He didn’t know if Cole was begging for what he saw in Iron Bull’s head or if he knew what was coming next. Either way Iron Bull leaned forward and licked a long patch along his little hole. Cole shuddered hard, moaning with abandon as Iron Bull continued to lick at him. He let his tongue slip inside and he had to grip Cole’s hips hard to keep him still.

“I have to get you ready, Kid,” Iron Bull warned and continued licking his hole until it was spit-slick and twitching.

“Please, please, please,” Cole begged, his face pressed hard to the iron bars. “It’s good.”

“That’s going to have to work.” Iron Bull was hotter than he would have thought he could be under these circumstances. He accidentally made eye contact with Titus as he lifted Cole up and turned him back around. The man’s legs were spread open and one of his men was sucking his cock furiously. Iron Bull growled at him. The fucker had better enjoy it while he could.

“You can open your eyes now,” Iron Bull told him and Cole looked up at him with lust-blown pupils. Iron Bull felt his cock jump to see them. He spit down into his hand and slicked himself up the best he could. There were a million better ways to ease Cole into this and he kept them all in his head in an erotic loop, hoping Cole would lose himself in those fantasies.

He gathered Cole up in his arms and encouraged him to wrap his strong legs around his waist. Cole’s back rested against the bars of the cage as he looked down at the thick cock pressed to his entrance.

“You have to relax, Kid,” Iron Bull said thickly. He was so damned big. He’d never wished for a smaller cock before but the idea of forcing this into Cole seemed so obscene.

“I trust you, The Iron Bull,” Cole said sincerely and shifted his hips forward, rubbing against him.

Iron Bull was the one trembling as he carefully positioned himself and began sliding in. Cole groaned in surprise, his hands running up the bars to grip them tightly for support. Iron Bull paused, just a few inches in and panted hard. Cole was so fucking tight, too fucking tight.

“I’m sorry,” Iron Bull murmured, barely aware he was saying it. He felt hate stir in him so strongly that he didn’t know if he’d be able to control it. He wanted to rip those men apart for making him do this.

“The anger is frightening, red and hot, boiling your blood.” Cole looked at him and he almost seemed calm despite the huge cock holding him open. “I’ve been a monster, The Iron Bull. You’re not one.”

Cole let out a deep breath and pushed himself down onto him. Iron Bull watched a startled moment as Cole fucked himself too quickly on his cock and let out a pained cry.

“Careful, Kid,” he said and gently pulled himself out. The next thrust was slow but firm. He let Cole support himself with the bars and Iron Bull’s one hand on his hip so that he could use his other hand to stroke his neglected cock.

“Oh!” Cole leaned his head back and gave himself over to Iron Bull’s firm strokes and careful, calculated thrusts. When he was finally all the way inside, Iron Bull paused his hips a moment but continued stroking him.

“That okay? How you feeling, Kid?”

Cole was staring up, breathing hard, his face flushed red. He glanced back down at the question and there was a tiny bit of annoyance in his eyes as he spoke, “You shouldn’t stop now. I want more. Please.”

“Well, as long as you said please.” Iron Bull snapped his hips and began fucking him in earnest, long thrusts that filled him up and made him cry out wantonly. Cole was limber and eager in his arms, moving his body sinuously in order to chase sensations that he clearly enjoyed. Under normal circumstances Iron Bull would have been embarrassed with how quickly he was approaching climax but it was becoming impossible to hold back.

“Come on, let’s finish this up.” Iron Bull panted as he moved in a new angle. Cole fairly shrieked at that and Iron Bull let his lips curl into a satisfied smirk. He loved that part. At this point it was mostly over. He pushed up into Cole at that angle until the he came apart in his arms, spurting thickly over his stomach. Iron Bull had a brief moment to wonder if he should spill inside him when the matter was taken out of his hands. Cole moaned as Iron Bull climaxed in him with a shout.

Iron Bull very carefully pulled out and let Cole stand on shaky legs. He glanced up to issue the Venatori a challenging remark only to see Titus sitting on his rock with an arrow in his head. Shocked Iron Bull looked around to see that all of the men were in various stages of dead as Lavellan attempted to unlock the cage Varric and he were in. Varric was stroking Bianca and giving Iron Bull a dark look that made him feel deeply uncomfortable.

“That was an unusual distraction, Bull,” Lavellan said sardonically, rubbing his head. “Gave me plenty of time to levitate Varric’s crossbow over here even with this headache.”

“My guys got so into your little show they had to go get a closer look.” Varric nodded to two men lying dead right in front of his cage. “It was easy as can be to put arrows in their heads. So fast they didn’t even see it coming. That’s my specialty.”

“Varric, will you please unlock our cage so we can get out of here?” Lavellan turned his annoyed eyes to Iron Bull and Cole. “And would you two get dressed already? I’ve seen all I want to in the past hour.”

“There are an awful lot of places to bury people out here!” Varric said too loudly and too cheerfully as he picked the lock on his cage.

“By the Dread Wolf,” Lavellan muttered. “This is going to be such a long trip back home.”


End file.
